


I woke up horny

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allsion likes it like that, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Isaac is into control, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Restraints, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's pretty quiet here. Maybe she's out with Lydia." Isaac said as he looked at Scott.<br/>Scott shrugged. "Let's check her room and if she's not there we're going to call her." he smiled and kissed Isaac softly before he pulled him to Allison's room.<br/>Isaac chuckled and went after him. He almost slammed in Scott's back when he opened the door and froze.<br/>"What?" Isaac asked before he himself, looked up and his breath hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I woke up horny

Scott smiled as he pulled Isaac after himself in the Argent's apartment. Chris was out of town so they decided to suprise Allison by stopping by. They hand in mind to watch some movie and eat pizza. Just relax with each other. But they decided it to be a surprise. So Isaac used the spare key that was under the doorstep to open the door.

"It's pretty quiet here. Maybe she's out with Lydia." Isaac said as he looked at Scott.

Scott shrugged. "Let's check her room and if she's not there we're going to call her." he smiled and kissed Isaac softly before he pulled him to Allison's room.

Isaac chuckled and went after him. He almost slammed in Scott's back when he opened the door and froze.

"What?" Isaac asked before he himself, looked up and his breath hitched.

Allison was laying on the bed on her back. She was wearing dark blue lacy bra and matching panties. Her hair was a mess, mouth open slightly as she was tugging one of the nipples over her bra. 

Isaac's eyes travelled down her body and he almost groaned. Her panties was pushed aside and she had a vibrator deep inside herself, pushing it firmly with her hand in and out.

Allison quickly looked at them and moaned. "Scott. Isaac." she gasped and arched her back.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Scott asked and then shook his head a bit to himself, realizing that his quiestion sounded pretty dumb. He could clearly see what his girlfriend was doing.

"I woke up horny." Allison whispered and bit her lip as she rolled her hips. "And I didn't want to bother any of you..I thought that you're busy with the reseacrh that Stiles is doing." she said and moved the hand from her chest to ran his through her hair. She probably had done that a couple of times and that's hy her hair was a mess.

"We wanted to surprise you." Isaac said and licked his lips as he watched her.

"Still we're the surprised one." Scott said.

"In a good way?" Allison asked as she slowly pulled the vibrator almost all the way out and slammed it back in herself, moaning loudly as she arched her back.

Isaac groaned and nodded. "Very good." he said and took a deep breath. "Mmm that smell. How didn't we catch that swet smell the moment we walked in?" he asked Scott.

"We didn't try, did we?" Scott murmured, his eyes watching Allison fucking herself.

"Are you finally going to come here?" Allison groaned.

Isaac chuckled and took off his shirt. He took a step toward the bed when Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him in a wet hot kiss. His hands running up and down over Isaac's muscular chest.

Allison moaned as she watched them. "Guys, you're making me even more wet." she whined and thrusted back against the toy.

"Good." Scott smirked as he glanced at her before he started kissing and nipping all over Isaac's collarbone and chest.

Isaac moaned and arched his back as he gripped Scott's shirt. "Off. Take it off." he growled quietly.

Scott chuckled and moved away from him to take off his shirt and hummed when Isaac immediately leaned to suck one of his nipples.

Allison whined and opened her legs wider as she started thrusting the toy firmly against her gspot, closing her eyes tigtly in pleasure.

She groaned when she felt a hand wrap around hers and slowling down the toy. She slowly opened her eyes to see that it was Scott.

Isaac sat down next to her and ran his hand through her hair.

"Scott." Allison whined as she looked at him.

"Hmm?" he smiled and licked his lips as he looked down at where the toy was disappearing in her.

"I need more." Allison panted and looked at Isaac.

Isaac smiled at her and laid down next to her on his side. He leaned on his elbow and leaned closer to her. "You've been a bad girl, Ally. Using a vibrator to fuck yourself when you have not one but two boyfriends that can fuck you." he whispered against her lips.

She moved up to kiss him but he pulled away and looked at Scott. "I think that we should punish her somehow." he smirked.

Scott hummed and nodded. "I can't agree more." he said and turned off the toy which made Allison groan.

Isaac grinned and got up. He went to Allison's wardrobe and pulled off two of her scarves.

Allison licked her lips as she watched him.

"Put your hands on the headboard, honey." Scott smiled at her as he ran one hand up and down her thigh.

Allison looked at him and nodded as she put her hands over her head and licked her lips when Isaac tied her to them to the headboard. Not too tight because he didn't want her wrists to hurt after that. If she wanted she could easily untie them and move her hands. She was hunter after all. Chris had trained her how to untie herself. But he knew that she wouldn't do that. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Allison asked as she licked her lips.

Scott looked at Isaac who shrugged. "I'm not sure yet." he whispered and leaned to kiss the Alpha hungrily.

Allison hummed, every time that they kissed or touched each other it really turned her on.

Scott hummed and kissed Isaac hungrily as he moved on his knees to be close to him. He smirked in the kiss when Allison whined. He had just pulled out the vibrator out of her.

Isaac pulled away a bit to look at Allison and then at the toy and groaned. "Fuck, Allison that's even bigger than Scott." he said.

"I know." Allison smirked and licked her lips. "You've no idea how good it feels inside you...Stretching you so good." she hummed and opened her legs as much as she can. "I feel so open right now." she hummed.

"Mmm, you are." Isaac said as he looked at her.

"That's so not bigger than me." Scott grumbled. Actually it was. Scott had a big and thick cock but that thing...it was like maybe two inches longer and pretty thick.

"Sorry, Scotty but it is." Isaac smiled and kissed her head gently as he moved on his knees next to him.

Scott rolled his eyes and started kissing Isaac's chest as he squeezed his ass over his jeans.

Isaac moaned quietly and thrusted up against Scott's stomach as he ran his hand through Scott's hair, eyes locked with Allison's.

Allison was watching them, panting. "That's not fair, guys. I was already close before you two showed up." she said.

"And that's a punishment for having fun without us." Scott smirked as he looked at her.

"Phh, please like you're not masturbating." Allison said.

"Only when I'm sure that you're both busy." Scott said.

Isaac nodded. "Same here." he said as he ran his hands up and don Scott's back.

Allison groaned and licked her lips. "But, boys...I'm so wet." she whispered with her best seductive voice.

Isaac groaned as he looked between her legs. "Mmm, you are. And it smells delicious." he hummed.

"So do something." Allison whined.

Isaac looked at Scott and smirked. "I've an idea." he whispered against his ear before he moved to lay down next to Allison.

"Ally...,my sweet Ally." he smiled softly at her as he cupped her cheek. "Do you want to know what I want to do to you?" he asked.

Allison groaned and nodded as Scott watched them, smirking. Allison loved when they talked dirty to her. Telling her every little thing that they would do to her. It drive her crazy. It always made her really wet.

Isaac hummed as he ran his fingers over Allison's bottom lip. "First I want to just kiss you hungrily." he whispered and then slowly ran his hand over her jaw and down her neck. "Then I'd like to place open mouth kisses all over your beautiful neck."

Allison hummed as she watched him, her eyes darkening with lust. "Then what?" she whispered and licked her lips.

"Then..." Isaac hummed as he looked down at her chest. "I'd love to play with your hard nipples." he hummed and ran his hand over one of them. "Lacy bra is definitely good idea...I can see how hard your nipples are even when you're wearing one." he hummed.

Allison arched her back, pushing her breasts in his hand.

Isaac chuckled and gripped the other breath firmly and gave it a hard squeeze which made her moan loud. She loved ot rough when she was pretty horny. Just like now.

Isaac hummed as he let go of her breast and looked at Scott, only to see that he had taken off his jeans and was now sitting only in his black boxers. The big bulge that he could see made him lick his lip before he turned back to look at Allison.

"Then I'd kiss your stomach." he said and ran his hand down her stomach slowly. "And your hip bone." he whispered as he massaged her hip bone.

"Mmm and then?" Allison gasped and bit her lip.

"Well..." Isaac smirked as he looked at her. "I'd like to spend some time, sucking that..." he grinned as he tapped her clit gently.

Allison moaned loudly and arched her back. "Nice and firmly?" she asked.

"Mhm. Just like you like it." Isaac whispered and slowly ran his hand over her folds, but making sure not to touch between them. 

Allison groaned and tried to trust back but he pulled him hand away.

"I woudln't tell you what I'd do next if you do that." he said.

Allison whined and nodded.

Isaac moved his hand between her legs again. "Then I'd fuck you with my fingers until you cum hard. And then before you've even came down from your high I'd thrust in you and fuck you so hard that you woudln't be able to walk properly for a week." he whispered huskily, his fingers gently circling her entrance.

"Fuck!" Allison moaned as she quickly closed her legs around Isaac's hand, making him stay like that.

"Allison." Isaac chuckled as he looked down at her.

"Don't Allison me." she groaned and rubbed herself on his hand as much as she can. "I feel like a dog in heat." she panted.

"Well yeah...you're dry humping his hand." Scott whispered, watching them hungrily.

"Trust me, Scott...It's not dry." Isaac smirked as he looked at his boyfriend.

Scott groaned. He coudln't hold himself back anymore. He waited long enough to touch himself so he pushed his hand in his boxers and started stroking himself slowly, humming at the feeling.

Allison whined as she looked at himself and rolled her hips but then Isaac pulled his hand away.

"Isaac." She groaned and looked at him.

Isaac smiled at her. "Don't forget that you're being punished." he said and looked at Scott. "Come here."

Scott hummed and moved to him. Isaac opened his mouth to say something but Scott pushed his tongue in his mouth immediately and kissed him hungrily.

Isaac groaned and kissed him back deeply, moaning in the kiss when Scott unbuttoned his jeans and cupped his through his boxers.

Allison groaned watching them, squeezing her legs shut, trying to create some kind of presure.

Isaac thrusted in Scott's hand and hummed against his lips. "Let Ally suck you off." he whispered.

Scott hummed and smirked. "Good idea." he said and moved to Allison's head. "What do you say, babe?" he asked.

Allison nodded eagerly and licked her lips as she looked at him.

Scott pulled his cock out of his boxers, not taking them off and stroked it a couple of times, watching Allison.

She moaned and leaned up to lick the precum, leaking from the head. "Come closer." she whispered and licked her lips.

Scott moaned quietly and moved closer to her. 

Allison hummed and sucked the head hungrily. 

Scott threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. 

"Ally, honey you just love Scott's dick, don't you?" Isaac smiled as he moved off the bed to take off his jeans.

Allison pulled away to look at him. "Mhm. Yours too." she smirked.

Scott groaned and cupped her cheek, making her go back to sucking his cock.

Allison leaned up as much as she can and licked from the base to the tip.

Scott moaned and gripped the headboard. "Shit." he groaned and gripped her hair when she sucked on the head again, looking up at him.

Isaac hummed, watching them as he leaned to suck one of Allison's nipples over the fabric of her bra.

Allison moaned hungrily and suckedmore of Scott firmly as she looked up at him.

Isaac grinned, knowing how good it feel to have Allison moan while she's giving a blow job. The vibration that send thought his body usually made him cum pretty soon. And Usually it did the same to Scott.

Scott moaned and looked at Allison. "Ally..." that's all he could say before he started cum hard. The look on her face was too much for him to hold back.

Allison moaned happily and drank everything before Scott pulled away.

Isaac hummed and bit her nipple which made her thrust up, moaning. "Isaac." she moaned.

Isaac put his hand on her collarbone and pushed her flat on her back as he leaned to kiss her firmly, licking roughly inside her mouth.

Allison moaned in the kiss and licked inside his mouth, hungrily.

Scott leaned against the headboard, watching them, smiling and panting quietly.

Isaac pulled away after a minute and looked at Allison. "What should we do to her?" he asked as he glanced at Scott who only shrugged. His brain was still blown away. He needed some time to be able to think properly.

"Fuck the shit out of me?" Allison grinned at him.

Isaac chuckled and tilted his head to the side as he smirked.

He got up from the bed and untied her hands.

Allison and Scott both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come here." Isaac smirked at Allison and his eyes had that little spark they did every time he had idea. When he looked like that in bed it usually meant that he not only has idea but it's a kinky one.

Allison quickly got up in front of him. 

"Nice bra..I'm sorry about it." Isaac smiled innocenly at her and before she could ask why he was apologizing he ripped it off and threw it on the floor.

Allison thought about protesting but she really didn't care about the bra right now. And she cared about was what he had in mind.

Isaac turned her with her back toward him and tied her hands behind her back.

Allison moaned quietly as she looked at Scott who was, looking at her body hungrily. He moved to sit on the end of the bed in front of her nad started kissing her stomach gently as he held her hips, rubbing them with his thumb.

Allison hummed when Isaac took off his boxers and took a step toward her, pressing his chest to her back. She could feel his hard cock against her ass and coudln't stop herself as she thrusted back.

Isaac moaned and thrusted against her ass.

Scott chuckled and licked her stomach slowly.

Isaac gasped when Allison wrapped one of her hands around his cock. For a moment he had forgotten that he tied them behind her back. He let her stroke him a couple of times before he turned her around.

"Suck." he smirked as he took a step back from her. 

Allison was about to drop to her knees when Isaac spoke again. "No. Bend over. I want Scott to be able to see how wet you are." he smirked.

Scott groaned as Allison moaned and did as she was told.

Isaac held the base of his cock as Allison sucked the head hungrily. 

Scott ran his hands over her ass cheeks and hummed when she arched in the touch.

"Take off your panties." Isaac hummed as he ran his hand through Allison's hair.

Scott nodded and slowly pushed her panties down, groaning as her dripping appeared right in front of him.

Isaac groaned when Allison ran her tongue over the slid and looked up at him.

"Allison, hon, you need to stop." he whispered and licked his lips.

Allison slowly pulled away. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I've a better idea." he smirked and looked at Scott. "Is she wet?" he asked. 

"Dripping." Scott hummed.

"Good." Isaac smirked and quickly turned around Allison when she stood up straigh again.

Allison looked at Scott confused when she felt Isaac's hands on her hips and then he thrusted in her firmly and she cried out in pleasure.

Scott licked his lips as he looked at them both and bit his lip.

Isaac moaned as he held Allison's hips with one hand and the wrists with the other as he slammed in her firmly, pulling almost out of her every time.

Allison cried out and leaned to kiss Scott hungrily when he cupped her cheeks.

Scott kissed her back deeply as tugged one of her nipple, making her moan in the kiss.

Allison tried to trust back but Isaac held her hips too tightly for that so she just let him slam at her. 

"Fuck. Soooo good." She gasped as Scott pinched both her nipples.

Isaac thrusted one last time in her before he started cumming.

Allison gasped and arched her back as she looked at Scott.

Scott smiled at her and moved his hand between her legs to rub her clit fimrmly.

Allison put her hand on his shoulder and moaned loudly as she cleched tightly around Isaac and started cumming.

Isaac hummed and waited for her to calm down before he slowly pulled out of her.

He smirked then and tugged at her hair gently. 

Allison panted loudly as she get the hint and straighten up again. She was about to turn around when Isaac put his hands on her hips and stopped her.

Scott smirked as he looked at Isaac. "Mmm." he hummed.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as she looked at Scott and then at Isaac over her shoulder.

"Nope. Scott just knows how I think." Isaac smiled.

"I know that too." Allison protested.

"You do. But not when you just got your brain fucked out." he grinned and kissed her nose softly.

Allison nodded. "Yeah. You're right." she whispered as Isaac untied her hands.

"It was pretty hot." she smiled.

"Who said that it's over?" Scott smirked.

Allison was about to say something when Isaac pressed his chest to her back and gripped her breasts, massaging them firmly.

The girl gasped and moaned as she threw her head back and rested it on his shoulder.

Scott hummed as he looked them before he slowly moved on his knees on the floor and took one of Allison's legs. "Put that on the bed." he smiled as he kissed her inner thigh.

Allison groaned as she looked down at him and put her leg on the bed, opening her legs just perfectly for him.

She expected Scott to start gentle at first. He always did. But not this time. Unlike the other times when he would gently suck her lip and lick between her folds...This time he quickly pushed three fingers in her and sucked her clit like a starving man.

She cried out and gripped his hair tightly, still sensitive from earlier. "You two are going to kill me." she groaned when Isaac tugged her nipples roughly.

"We'll just make you cum again. After all I said that I'd like to make you cum just after you did it once." Isaac smirked and sucked on her earlobe as Scott pumped his fingers in her.

"But...OH!" She cried out when Scott started thrusting against her gspot as he lapped at her clit hungrily and Isaac massaging her breasts firmly.

So it wasn't a surprise when she started cumming only a second after that.

Scott slowled down but waited for her orgasm to wash her out before he pulled his fingers out of her.

Isaac slowly ran his hands down her stomach and held her up.

Allison was panting loudly. "You're awesome." she groaned and slowly moved to lay on the bed.

The boys chuckled before Scott got up and smirked at Isaac. "I guess that you're still open for before." he smirked.

Isaac chuckled and kissed him softly. "I am." he said.

"You two had sex before you came here?" Allison asked.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop him from touching me." Isaac chuckled as he moved on his hands and knees on the bed. "Come on, Scotty. Fuck me." he smirked.

Scott didn't wait to be told twice. He gripped Isaac's hips and thrusted in him firmly.

Allison licked her lips, watching them. "If I hadn't cum just twice. Very hard. I'd be so turned on right now." she smiled.

"Trust me I'm turned on for us both." Isaac moaned as he thrusted back against Scott's cock, taking him all in.

Allison chuckled and looked at Scott who was thrusting fast and hard, by the look on his face he really wanted to cum.

"Did I made you so horny, Scotty?" Allison giggled.

"Fuck yeah." Scott moaned and started thrusting against Isaac's prostate. "I need you to cum for me." he panted.

"Gladly." Isaac moaned and gripped the sheets tightly as his eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

Allison was tired but not that tired. So she sat up and pulled Isaac up so his back was pressed against Scott's chest. The new angle made him moan louder because now Scott was moving against his prostate with every little move.

Allison hummed and leaned to kiss him hungrily as she started stroking his cock firmly.

Isaac cried out and started cumming.

Allison hummed as she watched him. 

He panted loudly as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Allison smiled as looked at her hand. "Isaac you made a mess on my hand." she said and slowly licked one of her fingers clean, her eyes locked with Scott.

Scott moaned and rolled his hips harshly.

Allison put her hand in front of him and smiled when he licked it clean.

The moment that he tasted Isaac, eyes on Allison's face, he started cumming deep inside his boy.

They all collapsed in the bed. 

"So what was your plan for the day?" Allison asked as she put her head on Scott's chest and pulled Isaac close.

"Order some pizza and watch a movie." Isaac said and kissed her shoulder gently as he wrapped an arm around her from behind.

"I'd love that." Allison smiled.

"Just give me a minute and I'll got up to order the pizza." Scott said as he kissed Allison's forehead and smiled at Isaac.


End file.
